Bait
by Sophianna
Summary: We all know, that Voldemort will do anything to lure in Potter, so why not use Ginny as Bait. Problem is Ginny's being kept at Malfoy Mannor, and she maybe falling for Draco Malfoy


**Hey all** okay so I'm a huge Draco, Ginny shipper, like massive, so here it goes.  
**Ps**: yes yes know I shouldn't be writing this cause I'm in the middle of writing another HP fanfic but I couldn't let this idea go.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry potter Franchise, all rights are to J. , who I absolutely adore. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was never one to spy on people, usually he had his hanger ons spy and report to him, but this he couldn't avoid. The famous Harry Potter breaking up with the She-Weasley after Dumbledore's funeral. Potter claiming that it would be to Dangerous if the Dark Lord discovered, he had given his heart to someone else. What a pathetic excuse Potter was as the saviour of the wizardry world. And as for the She-Weasley why was she dating a famous dimwit. She could do so much better, there were Many good looking pure blood wizards out there, like himself he thought. No he did not just think that, he did not just think himself a suitor for the She-Weasley. Suddenly Malfoy felt his dark mark burn. Not now, not now he thought. It would be rather difficult to explain to the dark Lord, why he was using Poly-juice Potion and was on Hogwarts Grounds. Malfoy knew he couldn't just show up at Hogwarts to pay his respect to a man he almost murdered but it was important that he did so he disguised himself. But now the Dark Lord was calling and he was disguised as a filthy Mudblood. He had no choice but to wait until the potion wore off and come up with a clever excuse as to why he was late.

A pair of cold red eyes glared at him "Malfoy" the Dark Lord hissed "care to explain why you are late when I have summoned you, do you not wish the please your master?" "My Lord" Draco whispered "I had some unfinished business to attend to with a mudblood" it wasn't a complete lie, just a twisted truth, he hoped Voldemorts accomplished Legitimacy skills would not pick up on it. Voldemort red eyes bore into Draco's mind "you lie" he hissed back "open your mind to me immediately" Draco had no choice and very little power to resist. "Ah, I see you are spying on Harry Potter, with a girl, rather pretty thing. Surely you are not Jealous, Draco? Wait I hear the conversation, how precious, it would seem Potter has fallen for this girl" Voldemort examined this memory further, "hmm that will be all, Now Draco you may have brought me valuable information, but you were late and intended to withhold this information for that you must be punished...Crucio" Draco felt agonising pain he could not stand it, he wanted to scream but the thousand needles that pierced all other his body and within his mouth prevented him. After what felt like an eternity he slipped into Oblivion.

Voldemort looked down on Draco's withering body until it had ceased to move. Looking at the rest of his inner circle he spoke to Narcissa and Lucious "You two, should be disappointed in your son" without giving them a further look, he turned to Avery "Avery" he commanded "you are to kidnap this Girl, Potter has fallen for, and bring her to me, she will be good bait" Moving on from A very he started to look round the circle once again, however was interrupted. Avery came forward kneeling down at Voldemorts Feet he stuttered. "My Lord I know nothing of this girl, how I'm to find her? With your great power, you saw an image of her, perhaps you could give me a description?" How dare he ask for help on a task. Still Voldemort thought it was not worth getting angry over such trivial matters, he responded "She has long red flowing hair, dark brown eyes, and holds many similarities to one of Potter's accomplices, a sibling no doubt, likely to be a traitorous Wealey now be gone, get me this bait and we will discuss your status as a death eater." Voldemort now turned to Bellatrix, "Bellatrix, you will lead the attack over at Wrenwriks place, it is a muggle/wizard dwelling, it is wrong for Wizards to live in harmony with muggles, you will show them, take 50 death eaters with you, do not come back defeated" "yes my lord" Bellatrix responded with such pride in her voice, she would not fail her lord, with that she left to room. Finally Voldemort turned his attention to Blaise Zabini "Zabini, you will deal with the Weasley girl when she gets here, she is useless bait if she is dead so ensure she is alive and powerless for Potter, in the Mean time deal with Draco. Now be gone all of you, I have business to attend to, do not press your dark marks until Potter has fallen for the Weasley bait and is safely locked up here, he is not to die at any hand other than my own, and I intend to torture him before hand." and with that Voldemort dissipated. Shortly after the remaining death eater's from the inner circle left.

Slowly Draco regained consciousness, realising he was in his own quarters on his sofa, rather than on a cold stone floor, he looked up to see Blaise watching him. "Well" Blaise started "what did I say, didn't I say it was a bad idea for you to got to Dumbledore's funeral, and Didn't I Say the She-Weasley and Potter were never going to last. Hmm?" Draco looked gruellingly at his best friend "yeah you did" "Then why in hell did you go to the funeral and why in hell did you hang around to watch the most predictable thing ever unfold?" Getting into this Blaise started to continue, before he could Draco responded "not now, okay in case you hadn't noticed I've just been crucio-ed and blacked out for the rest of the meeting, so tell me what happened." Well you're gonna love this, the Dark Lord has decided to use the She-weasley as bait to get to Potter, and I'm in charge of her when she gets here, until Potter arrives." Draco looked at Blaise "and I why I'm I gonna love that?" Blaise astounded said "mate haven't you ever added two and two to get four. Think about it 16yr old girl, hot 16 yr old girl, your enemies girlfriend, a pure blood, going to be kept here for a while, being used as bait" Draco looked confusingly at Blaise "...no nothing. Mate, you flipping seduce her, God. Chance to get back at Potter for everything, make him want to come to her rescue more, already have him tortured for the Dark Lord" "I AM NOT SEDUCING A WEASLEY NO MATTER HOW HOT SHE IS, OR HOW PURE HER BLOOD IS" Draco yelled, but even as he said those words, the idea Blaise had just presented had a rather appealing one. "Fine then" Blaise responded "If you don't want her. I'll seduce her when she gets here" "wait that's not what I meant" Draco responded "oh so you do want her" "Well, like you said she is hot"


End file.
